From Left to Right
by MoonWalking
Summary: Okay, Arthur is just an average toy shop owner in the busy city of New York. Recently his shop hasn't been doing to hot and he's been having family issues, and now a new customer comes in and is added to Arthur's chaotic life. Each chapter is either following Amelia/Arthur's position in the story. Human AU fem-UsxUk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so in this story there's a lot of time skipping/recalling what happened throughout the day. There'll most likely be a "—" whenever the time skips/the character remembers something notable. So as the description says each chapter will be following a different character (Amelia or Arthur) so the next chapter will be following Amelia.**

Chapter One: Spilled Tea

Arthur sat behind his computer, ready to type up his daily sales, wondering if the day could get any weirder.

He hit the computers on button, and the old machine started up. He then took a moment to remember how the day first started off.

He was reading the paper on this early afternoon, with a cup of tea, a new brew called: earl grey, it tasted all right in his opinion, but he figured it couldn't compare to his classic cup. Anyways, he was behind the counter of his small toyshop in the busy streets of New York when a sleek black cat caught his eye. He being the superstitious character he was, decided to catch the cat and get it out of his shop immediately, for he was afraid the cat would make his sales for the day worse. He then stopped to consider maybe the so-called evil black cat was trying to warn him about something besides his sales.

The computer beeped a few times signaling it was up and ready. The login screen sat there waiting for Arthur to strike the keys and log himself onto the computer. He typed his username in: Arthur Kirkland and then he began the process of typing his 100-character password. What? Can't a guy want a little privacy in the city of New York?

He recalled how as he leapt over the counter to catch the cat, he knocked over his cup spilling his earl grey tea all over the newspaper, the cash register, and the newly tiled floor. He silently cursed his luck, and went to go and catch the troublesome cat.  
A little while later, he came back with one of his top sellers in hand: Kathy the Cool Black Cat. He set it down with all of the other plush animals and went to the back of the shop to search for the mop.  
Little did he know that a new costumer had walked in.

Finally the home screen popped up with a photo of him and his friend, Francis, standing in front of the Statue of Liberty as the background. He looked over the three desk files and quickly found the one titled: Business. He clicked it open and then roamed through the file for his sales documents. He found the file titled: Sales for the Week 0183 opened it and then began thinking of the reasons his sales had been so low.

When Arthur walked back into the room, a mop in his left hand, he took immediate notice of the blond standing in front of the toy soldier collection, laughing at the TV above the collection, while holding a half eaten Big Mac in her right hand and a large soda in her left.  
_How does she eat that? It's so gross; does she know the calorie content? Wait, what is she doing in my toyshop anyways?_ _She's nothing more than a mere teenager- then again so am I. But still, what would a teen be doing at a toyshop? She doesn't have little kids with her! Is she going to buy anything? Wait! No eating is allowed in my shop! Didn't she read the sign? _Arthur ran these thoughts over and over in his head, trying to figure out her purpose at his little shop.

After a few minutes, Arthur wondered if she knew he was there.  
The girl took a sip of her soda and continued to watch the telly, paying no mind to the Brit in the corner. Arthur took that as a no.  
A good five minutes passed before the blond called out: "Hey! Is anyone here?"  
Over the five minutes Arthur's patience had began running thin, for she was breaking at least five of the rules he had posted on the door.  
"Yes, I am!" Arthur spoke with impatience dripping from his words.  
"Well why are you hiding in the corner then?" The blond smiled, oblivious to the anger in his words.  
"I'm not hiding-" Arthur began, but was quickly interrupted by the girl with: "Then why were you in the corner?"  
"I was getting cleaning supplies from the back!" Never before had Arthur met someone who bugged him as much as her, yet Arthur began to feel a sense of liking for this new girl.  
"Why? Your shop looks pretty clean to me! Well except for that one spill over there on the counter, you should really get it cleaned up! You know it won't make a good impression on customers!" She gave him a smile that could light up the city or the state. Arthur wanted to yell at her that that was why he had the mop, but seeing how she was a potential customer, he decided that calling her an idiot would not help his sales.  
"I know. That's why I have a mop." Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Well chop, chop! Times a wasting!" The blond said giving him a wink and returning her attention to the telly.  
Arthur's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree, either from anger or from the fact that she winked at him.  
Arthur took a moment to study the girl.  
She had a small frame, but she didn't seem weak at all. She had a gym bag slung loosely over her shoulder, making Arthur curious about her job. At the moment she was wearing a purple tank top with a light blue jacket on top, and a pair of faded blue jeans to match. Her wavy blond hair was pulled back in pigtails giving her a girly appeal.  
Arthur took note that he liked the girl, when she wasn't running her mouth.  
"Hey are you going to spend the whole afternoon staring at my backside, or are you going to clean up the counter?" The girl asked. Arthur's face turned a shade darker, not thinking the girl had noticed him looking at her.  
"I-I'll just…" He didn't know what to say at the time, seeing how we was trying to focus on _not_ focusing on her.  
Arthur walked over with the mop and began to clean up the spilt tea.  
"So don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" The girl asked, turning to look at Arthur.  
This took Arthur a bit by surprise; usually girls that came to his shop asked where the Barbie's were for their little sister's birthday, never for his name.  
"It's Arthur." He stated calmly, mostly over his annoyance with her.  
"Arthur…" The girl said his names a few time, letting it sink in, "That's a nice name! My name's Amelia!" Amelia extended a hand to Arthur, blue eyes sparkling.  
Arthur took a moment to appreciate her friendly, bouncy attitude and then shook her hand.  
"Hey do you mind if I call you Artie?" Amelia suddenly asked, as she let go of his hand.  
"If you don't mind me calling you Amy." Arthur responded with.  
"Don't ever call me that again, alright _Arthur_?" Amelia suddenly dropped her cute girl act, turning into a more grim and serious demeanor. Arthur realized that name had struck a cord with her, and that he should never call her that, as much as he'd like to poke some of her buttons he knew this button would push too far.  
"Alright Amelia." Arthur said, wondering if she'd return to her happy bouncy self. Arthur found her personality to be somewhat refreshing, if not that then at least something new than what he was used to.  
"Okay then! I'm gonna go look around now, so you finish cleaning up! I'm done distracting ya!" Amelia quickly bounced back to the toy soldiers.  
Arthur got back to work, wondering exactly who this girl was. She certainly wasn't like every other customer.  
"Arthur! I have a question!" Amelia called out just as Arthur dumped the remains of the broken cup into the garbage can.  
"What is it?" He asked while walking over to the blond who was waiting for him.  
Amelia stuck her pointer finger at the wooden toy soldiers and asked: "Why are all of their faces the same?" She sounded almost like a child when she asked the question, almost looked like one too.  
Arthur looked closely at the faces, realizing that they were actually all the same. All in red coats, with the same bored expression painted on their faces.  
"I don't really know." Arthur responded. Wow this girl was giving him more thoughts and puzzles than he knew what to do with.  
Amelia picked up one of the dolls up gingerly.  
"Do you make these yourself?" She asked.  
"Yes, I do." Arthur replied, still trying to figure out why all of the faces were the same.  
"You must have a lot of free time then! I barely have any!" Amelia stated with a laugh.  
"Well you do too! You're hanging out with me at a toyshop! I'm sure if you barely had any time you'd spend it elsewhere!" Arthur retorted.  
Amelia's face faltered for a moment, revealing the serious and worried side of her, but then quickly returned to the happy smiling girl she was.  
"Actually, I like spending time with you." She said sheepishly, a small smile on her face.  
Arthur's face turned into a tomato at this, hardly anyone liked his company, including his siblings.  
"Thanks. I think. Your fun too." He replied, not quite sure what'd be the best response.  
"Alright then!" Amelia said while walking over to the counter, a toy soldier in her hand.  
Arthur stood there puzzled, what was she doing at the counter?  
"Umm… Earth to Arthur- Amelia wants to check out. She has a toy soldier and is ready to buy it." Amelia spoke into her hands mimicking the sounds you'd hear over a walkie-talkie.  
"Oh!" Arthur practically ran over to the other side of the counter, eager to sell the first item of the day.

"Item please?" Arthur asked, remembering that he still had to be the employee/manager even when dealing with friends.  
Amelia put the toy soldier on the counter and began digging around in her jeans for a five.  
Arthur scanned the tag he had attached to the base of the toy and the machine beeped.  
"Were you able to find everything you needed?" He asked, saying the required question that he had to say to every costumer.  
"No. Not really." Amelia said followed by a sigh.  
This surprised Arthur, but then he figured she was probably joking for he doubted she'd woken up this morning with one goal in mind: go to Arthur's toyshop and buy a toy soldier.  
"Oh really now? What did you need then?" He asked, waiting for a punch line or something.

"A sheet of paper." She said calmly.  
"Oh. Well I'll get you one." That wasn't what Arthur had been expecting.  
He then turned around to face the printer that was directly behind him and pulled out one of the sheets.  
"Anything else you need?" He asked.  
"A pen." She answered.  
He took one of his Mickey Mouse pens from the cup and handed it to her.  
"Do you need to scan it or can I get it for free?" She asked a teasing look in her eyes.  
"Well the paper is free, but hand me back the pen and I'll scan it for you." He said.  
She handed back the pen, and Arthur scanned it, followed by the familiar beep of the machine.  
"Would you like it bagged?" Arthur asked, yet again asking the required question.  
"No, but thanks!" She smiled.  
He handed her purchased materials over to her and she almost immediately pulled off the cap and began scribbling down something on the paper. Arthur was struck by curiosity and wondered what she had written down, but just as he began to read the first word, Amelia shot up and shoved the paper into Arthur's hands.  
"Here you go!" She smiled brightly and began walking towards the door.  
"Wait- What?" Arthur asked confused, he hadn't bothered to read the paper yet since it was just shoved at him.  
"See ya around!" She called as she opened the glass door and exited the toyshop, leaving Arthur with a sheet of paper, and toys.

After a moment he returned his attention to the paper and smoothed out the wrinkles. In the center of the paper written in dark blue ink was an email address: jonesamelia74 .

Arthur sat at his computer and saved the sales document. Today hadn't been the best day for sales, with only selling two plush animals, three toy cars, and one toy soldier, but he thought that tomorrow could be better. Plus a lot of good things had came from today, he'd learned that all of his toy soldiers looked the same _and_ he'd gained a new friend.  
He exited out of the Word document and almost began logging off before he remembered that he still needed to email Amelia, so that she also had his email.  
He opened the browser and went onto his Gmail account and logged in. He then clicked the Compose button and typed in his friend's emails address and typed in the subject: This is the guy from the toyshop. And after deleting what he wanted to say and restarting five times for the text he settled on: Hey Amelia, it's me Arthur, the guy from the toyshop.  
He hoped it sounded all right; he didn't want to appear boring and weird. He began to rethink sending her an email at all; they'd only just met. Plus it was almost midnight, and she'd probably be asleep. He didn't want to disturb her while she was resting. But before he could reason with himself why he shouldn't send the email, he clicked the send button and off it went.  
Almost immediately, he got a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so in this chapter it's focusing on Amelia's Saturday, it's a little boring with not a lot of Arthur action (sorry about that) but this chapter shares a very important detail that'll be **_**very**_** important later on (cough**_**thenotes**_**cough). Also not a lot of character development cause like I said it's just focusing on what she's doing at work. So Madeline (aka Maddie- fem Canada) and Amelia live together since they find it easier if they both pitch in for the bills. Almost forgot- Washington is their cat since I just thought it'd be awesome if they had a cat (Washington eats hamburgers so ya know). Not a lot of Arthur in this chapter either like I said earlier, he just appears at the end and for some reason seems to be upset enough to not want to argue about how unhealthy it is to eat at McDonalds. Next chapter we focus on Arthur and his Sunday with Amelia (they both have Sunday off). (Note: No flash backs/memories in this one, but there are time skips which are represented by a dash -).**

Chapter One: On a Saturday  
For the course of the night all Amelia did was send Arthur emails and vice versa.

By the time Madeline, Amelia's sister, came in to see if she wanted to shower first or second, Amelia had just put down the lap top and climbed under the duvet.

Madeline looked at her twin; she looked so innocent when she wasn't nagging her about her lousy paying career (Maddie worked a part time at a diner in lower New York) and that she really should be working full time instead of finishing her degree.  
Madeline sighed not really wanting to wake her up, but knowing that if she didn't Amelia would be late for her job at the dance studio.  
Maddie poked her head a few times, figuring this wouldn't be enough to wake her heavy sleeping sister she tried a different approach.

"Amelia, the apartment is on fire!" Madeline yelled.  
Nothing.

"Amelia, Francis is outside with flowers!" Madeline said this since she knew that ever since Amelia had met the tall blond she'd been head over heels for him.  
Nothing.  
"Amelia, I brought home McDonalds and if you don't get up I'll just feed it to Washington." Madeline hit home with this one for as soon as she mentioned Amelia's favorite fast food chain she was immediately asking what she got her and if there was a toy included.

After Madeline calmly explained that she was just trying to arouse her from her slumber so she could get ready for work, Amelia pouted for a moment but then looked at the time and got over it returning to her bright bubbly self.

The rest of the morning consisted of showers, Captain Crunch and finding Amelia's lost pair of tennis shoes.  
-

Amelia quickly ran through the double door entrance out of breath having run from her apartment to the studio, when first looking for an apartment, Amelia first looked at location and when she looked at the locations on a map and decided it was a five-minute walking distance, she rented it. But after her first day at work she quickly discovered she forgot to look at the distance key and it was actually almost an hour run from her place to the studio.  
She hurried across the tiled lobby noticing how the room wasn't much to look at. All it had was an over stuffed filing cabinet in a corner, one broken down couch, an old phone, and a door that led to the studio, which was right where Amelia was heading.

A few steps to the right and Amelia swung the door open and called out in her most dramatic voice while using her stunning grin: "Hello class!"  
Around her four opened windows were letting in the beautiful sunlight and almost clean air. One of the walls was made up of mirrors to reflect the dancers moves and on the opposing wall was the bar. In the corner were a few of the dancers belongings and water bottles as well as an overused coat rack. There was also a staircase that led upstairs to two doors: Amelia's boss' office was one of them and the other was the employees' break room.  
Amelia's upbeat reflection glistened on the polished wooden floor, sure they weren't the most popular studio out there and they owned a simple small building, but the crew did take pride in their work and cleanliness was something to always be expected from this studio.

Amelia looked at the grim faces of her ballet class, they'd never been the most peppy class but they got the job done and usually put on awesome performance at the end of the term, plus a few of Amelia's pupils over the years got selected for major dance companies from all over the USA, like just last year one of Amelia's star students had been chosen to preform in the Atlanta Ballet's Nutcracker.  
"All right then, so good morning everyone! No announcements yet as I am still in the decision making process of what performance we'll be putting on this year, but I promise next Monday I'll have it all ready to go!" Amelia put on an energetic smile, "So let's start with some stretches, shall we?"

-  
Amelia wiped away the sweat from her brow; hip-hop was for some reason always the back breaker for her, though she did enjoy it the most. She made her way over to the CD player and turned it off and was then greeted by several groans from her class.

"Okay so good work everyone, not that many complaints on your moves but don't forget that when you do a headstand don't show off and try to stand on your head longer than me, for I guarantee you'll end up hurting yourself." She said with a shake of her head and then looked over to one of the young showoffs in the class, he'd bet $20 that he could stand on his head longer than her; he fell down 3 minutes in.  
Amelia looked at the faces of her class, all alive and full of young energy. Hip-hop was her last class; starting from 6 p.m. all the way to 9 o clock in the evening, but nonetheless it was her favorite for it had the more enthusiastic and humorous characters.  
"Anyways, good progress and stuff, nothing else to say except have a good evening and see ya next week!" Amelia gave them a wave to dismiss them followed by a bright, but tired smile.  
Amelia walked into the lobby to see them out and make sure they weren't forgetting their cell phones or jackets.

Amelia then dragged herself back into the studio and up the stairs to pick up her pay and schedule from her boss, hoping he'd give her a full day off next week and not just divide the hours between the days, for she wanted to make plans to see her friends or Arthur.

"Hey Mr. Boss?" Amelia called from outside the wooden door.

"Yes Angela?" A rough voice called, he wasn't very good with remembering names or young people for that matter.

"Can I come in?" Amelia asked, deciding she'd let the name mix up pass.

"Make it quick." He ordered.

Amelia pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the darkness of his office.

The room was actually more of an oversized closet, for all it could hold was an antique looking desk, an old Mac computer and a printer, as well as a faded nameplate on it that read _Mister Boss_ in big golden letters. The lighting in the room was pretty bad so Amelia wasn't able to see anything of Mr. Boss except his figure pointed out by the computer's light.

"Hey Mr. Boss may I please have my paycheck?" Amelia got straight to the point, not wanting to spend any time more than what was necessary with this scary old fart.  
"Saturday already?" Mr. Boss said while fishing for something in his crammed desk.

He then pulled out a thick wallet, mostly filled with bills and receipts from expensive restaurants and the studio's rent.

"Amrita, how many hours did ya work this week?" He asked no difference in his voice from the last time he spoke.

"40 hours sir, or so says my schedule for the week." Amelia said while eyeing the board with all of his employees' schedules.

"So 12 times 40 equals…" After a moment Amelia realized he was waiting for her to do the math, but this wasn't her strong suit so Amelia was almost certain that her numbers would be off.

"That'd be $490 Mr. Boss, I believe." Amelia spoke after a moment of tough mental math. Amelia prayed her numbers would be correct, and that it'd be enough for bills. Probably not though, she hoped that Maddie had more luck with cash than she did.

"Sounds about right Camilla." _Camilla? That's a new one._ Amelia thought silently.

Mr. Boss began rummaging through his wallet for Amelia's cash, since Amelia still hadn't opened her bank account.  
Amelia's thoughts began to wander over to yesterday, and her new friend Arthur as Mr. Boss was counting the money. She wondered if he was still working at his little toy store, or if he was off. She remembered how tired he had looked when she had first came in and figured he deserved a little off time to get rid of the bags under his eccentric green eyes, and while he was at it try waxing or plucking his eyebrows, though his eyebrows looked cute when he furrowed them, they also made him look funny. She then wondered if he had tried to cut them off but then they instantly grew back or something. He'd probably need to take them to a professional. But what if he liked his eyebrows like that? She then debated with herself whether or not she should recommend having her good friend Francis chop off his eyebrows. A little while later when Mr. Boss almost had the exact change, she figured that he should keep his eyebrows since they did add a certain charm and they'd only grow back thicker if they tried.  
After that internal debate she silently hoped he wasn't off so that she could pop in and say hey or what's up brow boy?  
"All right here ya go Ms. Amanda." He shakily handed her four Benjamin's, one Grant, and 2 Jacksons (A/N: Benjamin's are the hundred dollar bill, Grant is on the fifty, and Jackson is on the twenty).  
"Now just give me a second and this old printer well get you your schedule for next week." He then patted the old printer and then pulled a cigar from his jacket as well as a lighter. He didn't even give Amelia a notice (not that she needed one) before she lit that the cigar.

_That explains the shaky hands then. But why's he smoking in a dance studio? Well it is his so I guess he can do whatever…_ Amelia thought to herself.  
Mr. Boss typed something into his computer and then quickly jammed the enter button, and the printer came to light squirting out Amelia's schedules all over two white sheets of paper.  
Mr. Boss took the papers from his printer and looked at them, making sure they matched the paper on his screen.  
He then took a draw from his cigar and asked: "Any plans for Sunday?"  
"Not yet sir." Amelia answered, she never planned more than 3 minutes ahead in all honesty, the only thing that kept her on track were the schedules she was given each Saturday and Madeline reminding her that if she didn't get out of bed and went to work they'd be kicked out onto the streets.

"Well you got tomorrow off so make the most of it." Mr. Boss said, blowing out the smoke.  
Mr. Boss then handed the pages to Amelia and waved her away.  
"Night Mr. Boss." Amelia said while stepping out of the office.

"Night Amy." Amelia froze in place; she couldn't stand being called that even if on accident, but figured it wouldn't be wise to snap at her boss.  
Amelia walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her and then stepped into the room directly in front of her: the break room a.k.a. the room where you store all personal belongings and lunch.  
She opened this door and flipped on the light switch and slowly an annoying white light that had a weird buzzing noise turned on.  
Amelia didn't like the break room in all honestly, for one the toilet was in this room and boy did it smells. Not to mention that in the mini fridge there was never any good food, all of it looked like something that came from a horror movie, probably since once you put something in the mini fridge you knew you were never going to eat it for it was too far gone. Also there was the water that didn't actually flow to the faucet and the fact that the A.C. and the heater both didn't reach this room; but Amelia wasn't here to complain about the room. She was here to search for the note. It seemed that every Saturday ever since Amelia had started working here she had discovered a note her locker, the notes themselves weren't all that exciting they usually just had compliments or something that the mysterious person liked about her, but it seemed no one was getting them but her. It made her feel special to know that someone would actually go into her work building and leave little notes in her locker just for her, but it also scared her a little for not many people would go to such extremes just to tell her that: I like your hair best in pigtails. Wear it more often for me.  
Amelia liked reading them every Saturday; they gave her a little bit of excitement since she was always trying to figure out whom this mysterious person was. But she did not like trying to figure out her combination, for she was not that great at remembering those 3 numbers for some reason.  
Amelia stepped over to locker number 7 and tried a combination.

Nothing.  
She tried about eight more times and finally the locker opened and sure enough a little sticky note was waiting at the back of the locker.

She picked it up gingerly and read the words: _If you need more cash, there's a twenty under one of your feet. Don't you wear a 7?_  
Amelia lifted up her left foot and sure enough a small envelope was right under her, she wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the note.  
Amelia bent over and picked up the envelope, and then hastily ripped opened the envelope where she found the twenty.  
A smile took over her features and she was practically glowing in happiness that some stranger would just give her money, for the moment she completely forgot how hard it would be to find the exact working location, locker of an employee, and her shoe size without ever meeting face to face with Amelia.  
Amelia slid the twenty in her pant pockets and then hurried out of the building ready to see if Arthur was still at the toyshop.

-  
"Arthur! Hey!" Amelia called as she caught the Brit locking up the shop. It was pretty close to ten when Amelia had finally found the little toyshop.

Arthur looked around confusion written on his cute face that made his caterpillar brows scrunch up looking for whoever called for him. Finally once his bright green eyes locked on Amelia's blue shining ones, he immediately turned away causing Amelia to question what was wrong with her or if he didn't like her anymore.  
Amelia immediately brushed those thoughts away; no one could not like her she was too likable and if not that than she was too bouncy to dislike, for to her a bouncy person is a good person.

Amelia ran up to Arthur's side and poked him in the ribs.

"Hi ya!" Amelia said smiling at Arthur.  
Arthur turned to Amelia and gave her a tired, but still friendly, hello.  
Looking at Arthur, his eyes and eyebrows stood out as much as yesterday, even without the afternoon sun. He was wearing a white flannel shirt with a black bow tie, plus slacks and some well-polished leather shoes. From his outfit you wouldn't be able to tell he worked at a small toyshop near the edge of the grand city. His blond hair was as messy as yesterday with no clear part in sight. Amelia smiled at her friend, happy his style didn't change from day to day unlike some people she had known.  
"So how was work?" Amelia asked trying to break through the silence that was starting to settle.  
"About the same as yesterday." Arthur replied glumly, Amelia picked up on the tone and decided it'd be best to not talk about his work if she wanted to remain his friend.  
Amelia waited a moment and after being bumped aside by some guy who was practically racing down the sidewalk, she figured it'd be best to go inside or at least start moving somewhere.

"You hungry?" Amelia asked, trying to jumpstart the conversation and get them off of the street.  
"Yes actually. Where'd you like to go?" Arthur asked his energy seemed to be drained compared to his attitude yesterday. Amelia figured it was just since it's night time, and for normal people after day light they went to bed.  
"McDonalds!" Amelia answered without hesitation.  
Arthur's face turned up in disgust, but not wanting to fight and just go to bed, he nodded his head slowly.  
Amelia frowned for a moment wondering what was up with him, but shook it off as he asked her about her job.  
All the way to the nearest McDonalds Amelia knew of, she shared with Arthur all she knew about the studio, the students, and her boss, but carefully skipping discussion about the notes.


End file.
